OneShot
by heartkyo
Summary: one shot, shonenai DK. Kyo goes home after a long day at practice to find Die sitting on his couch.


Disclaimer: I do not own the members of Dir en Grey (I wish I did, but I don't). Any OC's that might end up in here however I do own (probably)

Description: one shot, shonen-ai DK. Kyo goes home after a long day at practice to find Die sitting on his couch.

"Later guys," he said walking out of the building. It was cold out, he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep his body heat from escaping. If it wasn't for the fact that it was so beautiful and inspiring he would hate the winter. He lived a couple blocks away from the recording studio that they used, and in the middle of his house and the studio there was a store that sold cigarettes. He looked into his pack, "shit" he muttered to himself, he was down to his last one. He fished through his pockets for some change. He hated going to this store, but tonight it was urgent for him to have his smokes.

He walked up to the counter, "pack of Phillip Morris," he said handing the girl behind the counter the money. Shaky hands took his money, the girl was staring at him wide eyed and slack jawed, he hated women like her, who couldn't hold their composure around someone whom they thought looked sexy. _But I'm not sexy, I'm fucking ugly_ he thought to himself grabbing his cigarettes and leaving.

He waited a couple 30 seconds after Kyo left before he himself left, he knew Kyo would stop and buy cigarettes today, the little warumono smoked all but one in his pack, he had made sure of that. He left the building and headed towards Kyo's house, and sneaked past the store that Kyo had stopped at, he had paid the girl at the register earlier to take a long time in giving him his change and cigarettes. He had planned this for a long time, and tonight was finally going to be the night

He arrived at Kyo's house, and found the spare key exactly where Toshiya had told him it was. He shivered in the cold when he reached into the snow to grab the key. He loved winter, but it got so cold sometimes. After he unlocked the door and replaced the key exactly where it was before, he walked into Kyo's warm house. Instantly he got to work, pulling candles out of the bad he had with him and setting them up in Kyo's room, and putting his jacket and shoes in the closet where Kyo wouldn't see them when he finally got there.

It took a total of maybe 45 seconds to set and light the candles. _Perfect_ he thought _now I just have to get ready myself_. He took the clothes and spray out of his bag and quickly changed into them, then sprayed the spray on himself. _This stuff drives Kyo mad._ He thought wickedly. He heard the click of the lock and quickly tossed his old clothes and bad into the closet. He ran over and jumped onto the bed and waited for Kyo to come back to his room.

Kyo sniffed the air when he walked into his house, it smelled nice and warm, with the hint of something, he wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good. He walked back to the bathroom and used the toilet. The back out to the kitchen and grabbed a water. Pulling a cigarette out of his pack he walked back to his bedroom to change. There was a soft glow coming from under his door. _Did I forget to turn out my closet light?_ He opened the door and was attacked by the smell of candles and cologne, his favorite cologne, that a certain guitarist always wore and it drove him crazy.

Die heard the bedroom door click, and slightly stiffened, what if Kyo didn't think of him the same way? What if he misread the warumono all the time? Millions of questions ran through his head, he never bothered to think about this stuff earlier. _Calm down Die, even if his feelings aren't exactly the same, you know for a fact that he is slightly interested in you_ he thought to himself.

He saw Kyo's small figure standing in the door way, taking everything in. He looked absolutely sexy standing there.

Kyo walked into the dimly lit room and saw someone sitting on the edge of his bed. One of the candles flickered and he caught a glimpse of bright red hair, "Die?" he asked puzzled.

Here was the moment of truth, "Yes," he said in the smoothest voice he could muster.

"What are you doing here? And what's with the candles?" he asked slowly.

"Kyo, I love you." Die stated. He froze on the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a nuclear explosion, but nothing happened. He looked up at Kyo and saw him standing slightly inside of the door, he couldn't read the expression on his face because of the low lighting so he couldn't tell if he was mad or surprised. _Say something idiot! _"uh, I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, I've just been feeling this for a long time, and…" he trailed off

Kyo started walking slowly towards him, Die caught the look in Kyo's eyes when a candle flickered, he was happy, and lustful. He walked up to Die and stood in front of him. Die stiffened. Kyo leaned forward and put hid hands on Die's shoulders, pulling himself up on Die's lap, straddling him.

"Die, I love you too," Kyo said kissing him on the forehead, "now relax." He felt Die relax underneath him and grinned.

Die looked at him, and captured his lips, passionately kissing him. Kyo kissed him back and pushed him down to lay down on the bed, Kyo sat up on top of him, looking down, he looked so gorgeous, he leaned back down and captured Die's lips again, he tasted sweet, he kissed down Die's chin to his neck and breathed in his scent, he was wearing the cologne that drove him crazy. He bit down on Die's neck causing him to gasp and wrap his arms and legs around Kyo, pulling him closer. Kyo started sucking on his neck, rubbing his hands over Die's body, "be my koi," he said into his neck.

"Yes," moaned Die. He pulled Kyo as close to himself as he could, the warmth of the small mans body driving him crazy.

Kyo pulled away slightly to remove the clothing that was in his way…

"Hey why was Die in such a hurry to get out of here tonight? Normally he sticks around or goes to the bar with you Toshiya." Kaoru asked the bassist.

"Well, we'll just say that he is rather busy tonight, and that he and our little vocalist will not be wanting visitors for a while," Toshiya giggled walking over to grab his jacket.

"Finally," muttered Kaoru holding the door open for Toshiya.

He giggled, "thank you, koi," Toshiya kissed him on the cheek, "so, who's place tonight? Mine or yours?"

"Ours," said Kaoru picking him up and carrying him to the car.

"Poor Shinya, he's all alone," pouted Toshiya for his friend.

"Actually, he has a girlfriend now, he's going to her place tonight," said Kaoru nuzzling his koi.

"Okay, at least I don't feel bad now," Toshiya giggled.

The End!

Afternote: Well I hope you enjoyed , yeah I know the end is kind of weird, but I couldn't think of how to end it, so it was just a sweet little thing between Kaoru and Toshiya, and then I felt bad for Shinya so I added a little conformation for him. Well R&R please 3 it'll be much appreciated. And maybe some criticism, ne?


End file.
